A Childhood Fairytale: Onstage Rivalry
by Atreyl
Summary: Between the ages of eleven and twelve, Matt, Mello and Near perform a skit in hopes of entertaining L. Along the way, though, the starts of a love triangle is born.


**A Childhood Fairytale: Onstage Rivalry  
**

**(Matt and Mello are both twelve, Near eleven; set when they were at Wammy's)**

"I look forward to the skit you will perform this year," L said, walking in his usual peculiar way.

Beside him, Roger nodded. "The children hope you enjoy it. They've been working hard on it and can barely wait to show it to you." Inside, the old man silently mourned. The truth was the exact opposite of his words. Mello, Near, and Matt, for some strange reason, had joined. The two M's influenced the younger children to become rabid, Roger was convinced. Every day, when they were supposed to be practicing the skit, they goofed off. Near looked like he didn't care and just brought along a sudoku puzzle with him everytime.

It would take a miracle for the play to actually turn out good.

And L smiled, as if he somehow knew.

It was a tradition for the orphans to perform a brief skit whenever the detective visited. Each year, they performed nicely and things often went right. This year, Roger had major doubts.

The two settled in the medium-sized auditorium the orphanage had. The children who weren't in the play sat a row in front of them, occasionally looking back to stare in wonder at L. L smiled a little at them back and turned his attention to the stage, which had just brightened with lights.

Matt, L recognized, was dressed as a peasant, swishing a broom back and forth on the stage. Apparently, he wasn't the main character, because the spotlight appeared and landed on...Near. Who was in a silly-looking set of armor, along with a sword and shield.

Matt looked up. "Who are you?" He asked impolitely.

Roger bit back a moan. They were going to do it. They were going to transform an innocent little scene from Sleeping Beauty into something horrendous.

"I'm Prince Charming," Near answered, emotion actually in his voice. "I'm here to rescue Sleeping Beauty."

Matt glared, pointing his broom upward. "That sleeping lady up there?"

"Yes." Near nodded.

Matt laughed. "She ain't gonna wake up if _you _kiss her. Trust me. This guy,"

An orphan came out, dressed magnificently.

"tried," Matt continued. "She didn't wake up. This guy got eaten by the dragon over there."

On cue, another orphan dressed as a purple dragon came and 'ate' the first orphan.

"This guy," Matt said as another person came onstage, "tried, too. He failed and got eaten by the dragon."

The purple dragon came out, swallowed the orphan, and disappeared backstage.

"And these others are just some of the rest that tried, failed, and became dragon food." Matt and Near watched as the purple dragon, Linda, swallowed six more orphans who had come onstage.

Fits of giggles erupted from the audience.

"I see," Near said. "But I am confident that I will succeed."

Matt wrinkled his nose. "You seem decent, so I think I'll save your ass--"

Another round of giggles from the orphans in the audience.

"--from being eaten." Matt grinned.

"I think I would like to try," Near said, and stepped forward.

Matt narrowed his eyes. "Not if I can stop you!" He did a few ninja moves, karate chops, and boxing punches. Near dropped his shield on the redhead's foot, which made the boy howl in pain and collapse. Near dragged him by the collar of his shirt off the side for a few moments, then came back out.

The metal plates that covered his arms clanked as he made his way up the stairs. At the same time, the lights flickered on on the upper part of the stage, showing a bed in the left corner. 'Sleeping Beauty' peacefully laid on it. At first sight, it would seem like the actor who played the princess was a girl, but really, it was Mello. In a long blue dress, make up, and high heels.

Somewhere offstage, Matt licked his lips.

"Such a beauty," Near murmured loud enough for the audience to hear, a hand caressing Mello's soft cheek. "I will break you of this curse, I promise," the albino said, and leaned down for the infamous kissing scene.

"Not unless I do something about it!" yelled a voice out of nowhere. Matt came charging out with his broom, looking pissed off. Bits of tape clung to the cuffs of his sleeves from when he was 'tied up' earlier. The redhead ran up the makeshift stairway and shoved Near out of the way. "I've seen too many--_too many!--_fancy-ass princes come here and try to rescue Mel--um, Beauty, and I'm sick of it!" Matt shouted in between beating Near with his broom.

The audience laughed as Matt stood up, dusting off his shoulders. "Took care of that little problem."

Then, Near's plastic sword swiped at his feet and the boy fell down next to him with a loud thud. "Took care of that little problem," Near retaliated smoothly.

"Why, you little--!" Matt growled, raising his broom to stab the albino(L couldn't tell whether he was acting or not. If he was acting, then he was a great actor, because he really looked murderous).

"Will someone just kiss me already?" An impatient whine cut him halfway through his threat.

Matt turned back to stare at Mello, who was sitting up, hands on those nicely curved hips. Near poked out his hair from a mess of armor

"I will," both boys said at the same time. Matt glared at Near.

"Why don't we let the princess decide?" Near said calmly.

So Matt seethed as Mello smirked and took painingly long to decide. Then finally he said, "I'll try you both. Matt, you first, since you're such an impatient little janitor."

Matt perked up, walking over to the bed. "Janitor's didn't exist back then," he said, purposely making his line anachronistic. "They were called--hmpph!...Mmm." He melted when Mello's lips touched his.

"Awww!" A part of the audience chorused. Another part wolf-whistled as Matt and Mello liplocked for quite some time.

"I pick Matt," Mello announced when they pulled away.

"AND EVERYBODY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER," the purple dragon said, coming out. Linda beamed through a small window in the dragon's mouth, throwing her arms up in the air dramatically.

Near got up from his place on the floor. Matt lifted Mello from the bed. The other orphans came out and they all bowed.

"Everyone except me," a quiet voice interrupted. All eyes turned to Near, who was pouting. "I didn't even get my turn."

And everyone laughed, because surely he was joking.

Amused, L stood from his chair and faced Roger. "Please tell them I highly enjoyed their play, and I appreciate the time and effort they put into it."

"Why don't you tell them yourself?" Roger muttered unhappily as he saw the three little demons making their way toward them. Secretly, though, he was relieved L liked the skit.

"L!" Mello sounded excited. "Did you like it?"

"Indeed, Mello." L smiled and nodded. "All three of you did very well on acting. Please consider being actors when you're grown up."

Near had turned emotionless again. "I expressed so many emotions," he said softly.

_Yeah_, Roger thought. _Especially jealousy...I wonder if there's really nothing going on between these three. It's quite hard to believe the way Near looks forlorn, and the way Mello is holding Matt's hand tightly. Hm..._

"Well, I did a good job, too," Matt piped up. He was already absorbed in his DS, frantically mashing buttons with his right hand while his left was in Mello's hold.

"Of course, Matty," Mello said, nudging the other's elbow. "You were the best."

Beside Matt, Near looked even more forlorn after that statement.

_Did Mello just admit someone was better than him? _Roger thought in shock. _Yes, that proves it. There is definitely something weird going on between those three._

_

* * *

_

**Was written quickly, so I'm sorry if there are any grammar, spelling, or punctuation mistakes.**

**Oh, and to MxM fans: listen to the song _Last Words _by Thousand Foot Krutch, and read the lyrics. **

**What you'll find is A-MAH-ZING. It's like the song is made for them.  
**


End file.
